Desde otro punto de vista
by cvlv10555
Summary: Rukia se desvanece frente a Ichigo, pero no es que realmente se haya ido. SPOILER


No tengo idea de si clasificar esto como humor, capaz que salen llorando de lo malo que es X'D

En fin, hay veces que las cosas se hacen por el simple gusto de hacerlas esten bien o mal, supongo que este es el caso ^^, pero bueno, lean ^^

Bleach y sus personajes pertecenen a Tite Kubo

* * *

— Gracias — esa había sido la última palabra del joven, ahora ex shinigami sustituto, dirigida a Rukia, quien ahora acababa de desvanecerse frente a él. Ya no podía sentir su presencia, era una pena. Se quedó observando el cielo con su última palabra en el aire.

A unos pasos de él, sus amigos observaban la escena.

— ¿saben? Creo que se ve menos dramático dado el hecho de que nosotros sí podemos verla — mencionó Ishida en voz baja

— Sí, además no entiendo porque Kurosaki-kun está mirando al cielo, Kuchiki-san no se ha ido y no parece muy feliz de eso — dijo Inoue igualmente en voz baja

— ¿Por qué no consigue un Gigai para que puedan seguir viéndose? — preguntó Sado

— Porque le quitaría dramatismo — contestó Inoue

— Además considerando la cara de idiota que está poniendo Kurosaki… creo que no sería bueno arruinar el dramatismo — dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas

— ¡oi! ¡Ichigo! ¡deja de ver al cielo con esa cara que aun no me voy! — gritaba molesta Rukia, gritos que solo ellos podían escuchar, mas no el joven de cabello naranja.

Ichigo al no estar escuchando la conversación de sus amigos y no poder sentir a Rukia seguía mirando al cielo con una expresión de paz en su rostro. Expresión que estaba volviendo loca a la pequeña Shinigami

— ¡Oye Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki-san te está pidiendo que no pongas esa cara que te sigue mirando! — le avisó Ishida alzando algo la voz debido a la mediana distancia que les separaba algo cansado de la situación

— ¿eh? — Ichigo volteó a mirarle ligeramente sorprendido para luego sonrojarse ligeramente. Se había olvidado que ellos sí podían ver a Rukia.

— ¡ahora se está burlando de tu cara! — dijo Ishida

— no puedo verla así que no me importa — dijo intentando enojarla

— ¡te acaba de hacer un gesto obsceno con la mano!

— tsk, maldita enana

— ¡dice que te escuchó!

— ¿quieres dejar de contarme todo lo que hace? — reclamó algo fastidiado

— De alguna forma esta situación es divertida — dijo Sado

— Sí — afirmó Inoue

— ¿no podrían ayudarme en esto? — les preguntó Ishida

— Simplemente no estés traduciendo todo — contestaron ambos

— ¡Ese no es el punto! — gritó exasperado

— ¡eres un idiota Ichigo! ¡yo intentó despedirme amablemente y tienes que poner esa estúpida cara! — gritó Rukia

— Olvídenlo, yo me voy de aquí — dijo Ichigo cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para marcharse

— ¡ah! ¡espera! ¡aun no he terminado de hablar contigo!

— Kurosaki, dice Kuchiki-san que... — comenzó Ishida pero fue callado por Sado

— Sería mejor que lo dejes — le aconsejó

— Es que realmente es irritante

— Bueno, adiós Kuchiki-san — dijo Inoue alegremente, ignorando todo lo anterior

— ¿ah? — Rukia la miró por un segundo algo confundida — uhm, adiós

— Vuelve cuando quieras, avísame para cocinar ese día

— Eso suena peligroso — mencionó Sado

Ishida movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Inoue se había acercado a Rukia para darle un abrazo de despedida.

Ichigo miraba a Inoue a cierta distancia, ahora entendía lo extraño que se debió haber visto otras veces cuando había actuado así.

Era una pena.

* * *

Yo me pregunto ¿en que habré estado pensando cuando escribí esto? apensa leí el manga me apareció la idea en la mente pero siento que no supe retratarla como la tenía en mi cabeza -w-U. Que le voy a hacer, soy ociosa y tengo muchas cosa que hacer, no es buena combinación XD. Es como una vez leí en algún lado "se me han ocurrido tantas cosas por hacer hoy que no solo no las he hecho, sino que además estoy cansada" XD. No sé si debería pedir reviews, esto solo lo hice porque quería y ya XD, pero si quieres dejen review ^w^. ¬¬ y si alguien de algún foro de malos fics viene con ganas de fastidiar, pues no gracias y media vuelta soldado ¬¬. Bye ^^


End file.
